Pain, Terror, and Insanity
by Raping Time
Summary: DISCONTINUED Her mom and grandpa are dead, her brother kidnapped and the only family she has left are her aunt and cousin. Will she be able to fight after her own losses? Or will she fail losing her new family? IYYYH, NonAU
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a crossover, I'm not saying much though, I don't wanna give away the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pain, Terror, and Insanity**

_**Chapter One**_

Two lights shone in the dark, surronding two people. One figure, the one surroundied in the white light, was about fifteen, maybe sixteen, she had black hair that shone blue with the white light, and had blue-grey eyes. The boy looked ten and was surrounded in a malicious purple. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. They stood there illuminating the dark surrounding them.

"**You couldn't save me**."

**(_huh_)**

Flashes of a boy being pulled into a pit of black bore into the girl's eyes. She couldn't remember...

"**You couldn't help me**."

**(_what_)**

There he stood in a pit of black, the shadow beneath his feet slowly eating him up. She groped for his arm, but she just brushed the fabric of his shirt. He screamed in pain, a hysterical screech that no one heard but her. She tried using her powers, building them into a blast that would hurt the black, but her light just bounced off the shadow. And his scream continued while he yelled words jumbled into unknown sentence. One thing was clear though. He was screaming for her, asking why she wasn't there trying to save him. She covered her ears in hopes of blocking off his voice, but the sound rang in her ears, forever pounding in them. **"WHERE ARE YOU SISTER? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE! SAVE ME! HELP ME! please... anyone, please... just help..." **The cries quieted down and there stood her brother...

"**You left me to die**."

**(_i tried_)**

'_She groped for his arm, but she just brushed the fabric of his shirt._'

"**You didn't try to find me**."

**(_i did though i wanted to_)**

'_She tried using her powers, building them into a blast that would hurt the black, but her light just bounced off the shadow._'

"**Who are you**?"

**(_im your sister)_**

'_And there stood her brother._'

"**You are a monster**."

**(_just your sister_)**

'_But her light just bounced off the shadow._'

"**Do you intentionally try to hurt me**?"

**(_no i could never hurt you_)**

'_A blast that would hurt the black._'

"**You could never be as strong as me**."

**(_it was so hard too strong the black so much black_)**

'_Building them into a blast._'

"**They're my friends now, sister**."

**(no dont do this)**

A pale face with thick black eye brows, deep, blood red eyes, a small pale nose, and thin pink lips pasted onto a pitch white face bore into her eyes.

"**Leave**!"

**(_theyre just controlling you_)**

He was a master at controlling things and people. He used your loved ones on you to hurt you slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly...

slowly...

slow...

"**NOW**!"

**(_trying to hurt us_)**

'_Used your loved ones on you to hurt you._'

"**JUST GO**!"

**(_i want to help_)**

The girl flared a brilliant white, forcing the boy to shield his eyes so he wouldn't go blind. She could still hear the scream in her head, that piercing scream, loud enough to awake the dead...

"**Why won't you go**?"

**(_to save you_)**

'_i want you to save me, i do. he has me under control... saying these things with my voice... save me sis, please just save me! _' His thoughts went unheard to his sister while she stood there regarding him with what looked like hate.

"**Why**?"

**(_let me help_)**

'_find me and save me sis, i just want to be free... death would be better then this, no. Death brings grief and that would be horrible to bring that upon my beloved sister... SAVE ME!_' Her face never changed in his eyes, maybe she knew he was being controlled, maybe she knew... but what if she didn't?

"**_please just go_**"

**(I want to help you, to save you form the black, brother.)**

He was overpowering His voice, he wanted his sister to go so that he wouldn't hurt her anymore, but it only seemed to bring distraught into her... He tried and tried to make her go, in the most pleading of tones. At least that was what he thought, she might've heard differently... maybe in a more colder tone... hopefully she would just go.

"**_go far away_**"

**(Please let me help**!

Her voice was getting stronger, His manipulating 'powers' were weakening, so was this actually her brother talking to her? Or was it just Him making it sound like her little brother?

_you_'**LL _Neve_**R FI_nd h**IM A**_gai**N!**

**(_LET HIM GO!_)**

**--------------------------------------**

**Until next time! ****I'm_ Raping Time_**

**__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pain, Terror, and Insanity**

_**Chapter Two**_

She woke in a cold sweat, ever since her little brother had gone missing and mother and grandpa had died, those dreams had been happening. Maybe the freaky part was that she could never remember her dreams, that the one thing she remembered was that her brother wasn't dead. She remembered what had happened to make him disappear though.

Kagome Higurashi was a pretty girl, she had beyond black hair with silver tips and auburn streaks and her eyes were blue-grey with gold flecks. Her eyes showed no emotions and her face was expressionless. She mainly wore black, silver, or deep red.

You could say Kagome Higurashi, daughter, granddaughter, sister, niece, and cousin, was normal. Living the life of a teenage girl with only two known family members' left, daughter, granddaughter, and sister no longer meant anything. You could say that she lived a quiet, peaceful life, but that wasn't even close to the truth. Kagome got out of bed after checking the alarm clock-6: 30- and went downstairs.

Her cousin helped protect three very important Realms. You kind of noticed the odd disappearances for hours or even days on end. Her aunt never noticed though, she was always passed out on the floor from drinking. She knew what her cousin did, she knew that demons were real, and she knew no one must find out that she knows about demons, that she knows who her cousin is, about the dreams or her powers.

Aunt Atsuko was passed out on the couch and Yusuke had gone on another mission. She quietly went into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. She ate quickly and raced to finish morning activities. Once done she ran out the door, no one needed to know she, Kagome Higurashi straight A, punk rock chick, was related to THE Yusuke Urameshi. Absolutely no one knew or had ever found out.

Kagome walked to her school and spotted Keiko, her cousin's girlfriend. You could say they were friends, but Kagome rarely talked and when she did, it was either sarcastic or meant something. So instead of giving Keiko the pleasure of listening to her voice, Kagome nodded to her.

"Hey Kagome! Have you seen Yusuke? He stood me up again." Keiko asked making small talk.

Kagome shook her head then paused. "He's coming right now." She whispered. That was another thing about Kagome, when she DID talk, it always came out as a whisper, like she was scared or something.

"Oh is he gonna get a piece of me!" Keiko said as she saw Yusuke come through the gate. She always wondered how Kagome knew when people were coming or going, maybe she had powers...? No, Kagome didn't even know that there were demons in this world! "YUSUKE URAMESHI! How could you have forgotten our date?"

"Er- um... well... Another job came up... eh, heh, heh, heh..." Yusuke stuttered.

"I thought I told you to at least TELL me when a job came up!"

"I didn't have time to, and I sent Botan to tell you..."

"So you're blaming this all on Botan, now are you? Gods Yusuke, you should be more responsible for your actions." Keiko's ranting continued on as Kagome stood there in a trance.

'_Two lights shone in the dark, surrounding two people. One figure, the one surrounded in the white light, was about fifteen, maybe sixteen, she had black hair that shone blue with the white light, and had blue-grey eyes. The boy looked ten and was surrounded in a malicious purple. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. They stood there illuminating the dark surrounding them._

_"**You couldn't save me**."_

**(huh)**

_Flashes of a boy being pulled into a pit of black bore into the girl's eyes. She couldn't remember..._

_"**You couldn't help me**."_

**(what)**

_There he stood in a pit of black, the shadow beneath his feet slowly eating him up. She groped for his arm, but she just brushed the fabric of his shirt. He screamed in pain, a hysterical screech that no one heard but her. She tried using her powers, building them into a blast that would hurt the black, but her light just bounced off the shadow. And his scream continued while he yelled words jumbled into unknown sentence. One thing was clear though. He was screaming for her, asking why she wasn't there trying to save him. She covered her ears in hopes of blocking off his voice, but the sound rang in her ears, forever pounding in them. **"WHERE ARE YOU SISTER? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE! SAVE ME! HELP ME! please... anyone, please... just help..." **The cries quieted down and there stood her brother..._'

"Yo, Kagome, you in there?" Yusuke yelled into her ear. Kagome, being defensive, punched him swiftly in the stomach.

"What do you want?" Kagome whispered.

"You were just standing there in a trance or something, what were you thinking about?" Yusuke asked whilst clutching his sore stomach. He knew she was strong, but not THAT strong.

Kagome just ignored him and walked away. Everyone stared at her.

"Yusuke, how did you meet her in the first place? Ever since she came three months ago, she seemed to know you..."

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you, Kagome's my cousin." Yusuke said loudly, knowing Kagome would hear him. She hadn't wanted people to know they were related, so when he had said that, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, stopped and stared at Kagome.

Kagome had indeed heard and when everyone was staring at her she slowly turned. She was livid. "Yusuke Urameshi, do you have a death wish?" Kagome asked in that quiet voice of hers.

"Er, eh heh, heh, no?" Yusuke said quietly.

Kagome smirked; she could have fun with this. She could tell her cousin and friends that she knew what he did, they did. She knew that Keiko knew, a little mind digging never hurt, did it? Kagome walked towards her cousin. Slowly, very slowly. "Tell your friends, ALL of your friends, to meet at our house at six." She whispered. With that out of the way she walked back to the school. '**_don't forget that pesky demon that hangs out in the tree yusuke_**' Kagome said through mind speech.

* * *

**That's all for now. -_Raping Time_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pain, Terror, and Insanity**

_**Chapter Three**_

Luckily for Kagome she had none of the same classes as Yusuke, but she did have a few with his friends. Unfortunately they were Kuwabara and Keiko. Keiko who had heard everything and Kuwabara who was just, you know stupid.

But the day ended quickly and no one asked questions, that is until after school.

"Since when were you a telepath? How do you know that there are demons? Are you being possessed?" Yusuke asked.

"I've been a telepath since I was sixteen. I've known about demons since I was fifteen. And how would I be able to tell you if I was possessed if I was being possessed, if I was, I wouldn't want to give away my cover, now would I?" Kagome whispered. Yusuke was about to ask more questions, but Kagome cut him off. "Bring your friends over at six, I'm going to the Demon Realm."

Kagome walked away from Yusuke, not caring if he was completely stunned.

"WAIT! Does Koenma know about you?"

Kagome ignored him and walked away.

'_koenma already knows of course how couldnt he koenma always got what he wanted so why not know who i am plus king yama had probably told him or he had found out on his own_'

By finding out on his own, Koenma would've had to have heard of her name, a name that was quite feared actually, and that was Kimo Yaikou**(1)**. He would then have to figure out what that meant, track down the one and only miko youkai**(2)**, translate that into Japanese **(Read note at end of page)** and figure out her real name was Kagome Higurashi. She hoped it had taken him days even weeks, Kagome didn't want anyone finding out her true name in the Demon Realm nor the Spirit Realm.

Kagome's 'job' was to pry into demon's minds and found out if they were going to try to go into the Human Realm, if they were she destroyed them. Thus she was doing the hard part while Yusuke and the others had to kill the stray ones that she missed.

Kagome was a priestess and a demoness. She was human by birth blessed with priestess powers. How she got turned into a demon remained a secret to everyone, except the one's she trusted, and no one else ever had to know.

Kagome slashed a portal to the Demon Realm with a small dagger that was concealed within her jacket's sleeve and went in. It opened in a small room in a castle and her demon friends came to greet her.

"Kaa-san**(3)**!" A bundle of fur jumped into her awaiting arms. It was a small kit. He had auburn hair and matching tail. His bright green eyes shone with innocence but deep within his eyes there was sorrow. Small claws adorned his claws, little fangs protruded from his mouth and his ears were pointed like most demons.

"Hello Shippo." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome-nee-san**(4)**!" A demoness said to Kagome. The woman was a dog demoness and was roughly Kagome's height. She had midnight black hair with silky silver streaks and a matching tail. Her eyes were a light shade of chocolate brown showing the world her emotions. Upon her hands were claws and fangs showed with her brilliant smile.

"Hello Rin."

A tall demon walked into the room and nodded to Kagome. This demon was a lord, a dog demon lord. He had silver hair, a long silver tail that resembled a feather boa, two purple marks were on his cheeks, a crescent moon adorned his forehead, and two mark were on each wrist. His eyes were a deep golden-amber hue that portrayed no emotions. He had long claws on each finger and fangs slipped over his lips. Kagome nodded back.

"I need your help." Kagome whispered.

**

* * *

**

After being left in the dark about Kagome, Yusuke hurried to find his many friends. Yusuke got out his communicator and Botan's face came up on the screen.

"Hello Yusuke, how may I help you?" Botan said with peppy cheerfulness.

"I need you to get the others and make a portal to the toddler."

Botan nodded and her face disappeared. In a few minutes everyone was at Yusuke's apartment with Botan. She made a portal and everyone went through.

"Hey toddler, do you have any information on Kagome Higurashi?"

Prince Koenma of the Spirit Realm blanched. Yes, his face went extremely pale, so pale that Botan thought he had died.

"Why the hell would you want to know about here for?" Koenma said harshly.

"Let's see... One, she's my cousin. Two, she happens to know some freaky spiritual things. Three, she conceals her power pretty well. Four, she's my cousin. And five, TELL ME OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

"We're talking about the same Kagome right?" Koenma asked stalling.

"Pretty sure, why?"

"How could she be related to you? She's FULL demon."

"How can she be a demon when she's a human?"

The two continued arguing while a woman sneaked into the office. Having enough of this none sense, she spoke. "Oh goodie, you're all here!" Kagome said sarcastically.

Everyone stopped and stared at the totally human looking girl.

"See, she's HUMAN Koenma." Yusuke said loudly thinking that he'd won the argument.

"Lady Kimo Yaikou, it's a pleasure meeting you." Koenma said bowing. Kagome just nodded while everyone stared at her.

"You're THE Kimo Yaikou?" Kurama asked.

"And you're THE Youko Kurama?" Kagome asked back sarcastically.

"Kimo Yaikou is a full blooded demon, how can some weak ningen**(5) **be her?" Hiei asked.

"Don't even try it." Kagome hissed. "If you don't believe me, you could've just asked." Kagome glowed a light cerulean blue and in her place stood a fox demon. She still had beyond black hair with silver tips and auburn streaks, but she also had two fox ears that were black, one with a silver tip and the other with an auburn tip. She also had seven tails, each were black and tipped with a different colour (silver, auburn, purple, forest green, white, cerulean blue, and a deep yellow.) Her eyes remained blue-grey with gold flecks, but they showed playfulness. She wore the same thing as she did before.

**

* * *

**

**In my story any word in Japanese is actually in 'Ancient Demon'. I know it's kind of weird, but the translations are the same.**

**(1)Kimo Yaikou: this is a name, if you unscramble the words it means 'Miko Youkai'.**

**(2)Miko youkai: it's in Ancient Demon/Japanese, it means 'priestess' and 'demon'.**

**(3)Kaa-san: mom/mother/mommy.**

**(4)Onee-san: big sister/sis.**

**(5)Ningen: human.**

**Can I have at least five reviews...? If you don't though... I might stop... Thanks if you do review and keep reading! -_Raping Time_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pain, Terror, and Insanity**

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

"Will you be my girlfriend?" was what broke the silence by; you guessed it, Kuwabara. Kagome just glared at him.

"Kagome, care to explain?" Yusuke asked.

"Which part?" She asked quietly.

"How about oh maybe ALL OF IT?" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up human." Sesshomaru said stepping into the office.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Botan screeched. "It's a pleasure meeting you and I'm sorry for Yusuke's stupid behaviour, he tends to do that you know...? Eh heh heh..."

"Fluffy, what was that real loud noise?" Asked Rin as she appeared beside him.

"Momma, what was that?" A little fox demon asked while stepping into the office as well. Kagome received a few weird looks from the spirit detectives.

"That was my cousin Yusuke."

"The spirit detective?"

"Yes." Kagome's voice had gotten stronger by now and everyone could hear her pretty well. "I'm not saying everything."

"Yeah Yusuke, my momma has been through a lot. Way worse than YOU could have gone through." Shippo spoke up.

Sesshomaru and Rin both nodded agreeing with Shippo.

"So Kagome, mind telling us what happened NOW?" Yusuke said.

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday... **insert story here (you SHOULD all know it). **It was a week from the final battle when one of Naraku's puppets attacked us...

**-Flashback- (Kagome's POV)**

We had been walking to the north because Naraku was rumoured to be somewhere up there. Sesshomaru had joined us a while back. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finally settled their petty differences and they became really close. Kouga had joined us as well as some of his pack. He wanted to avenge the part of his pack that had died by Kagura, so when he joined us I told Koga I was NOT his woman and he should stop acting like I was.

Anyway, Naraku had decided it would be a grand idea to send his idiotic puppets to either slow us down, to injure us early and attack soon or the latter. Well his idiotic plan worked and a few days later the one and only (and a million puppets and demons as well) Naraku attacked. It wasn't a trick or fake but the genuine Naraku before our eyes.

However, when Naraku attacked us before a couple of Kouga's pack died and many more were injured. Even thought the demons healed quickly, some of the wounds had been fatal and weren't completely healed, so that left us with 2/3 of everyone helping us. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went for Naraku while everyone else went for his puppets and the other demons. Me? Well, I stood at the edge, bow ready and shot demons with purifying arrows if someone was in danger and they didn't know it.

I was about to shoot a demon when a huge blast of dark purple covered the area; instinctively I made a barrier over my friends and allies. The light subsided and what remained was very little.

The grass was burnt to a crisp, the trees blown back also burnt up, and everyone was practically dead. Well, okay everyone was dead except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and me.

All of a sudden a huge scream took to the air and you could feel winds pulling you into something. Sango ran up to Miroku, careless of his wind tunnel, hugged him and whispered she loved him. At the time I couldn't believe I could hear them but I did.

Sesshomaru was covered in blood but was still standing, probably because of his demon blood. Shortly after I saw him collapse next to Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha lay on the ground whispering nonsense about how he couldn't tell 'her' something, that he didn't want to go to hell, that he loved... that's when he died.

I looked up at Naraku who just stood there smirking. I don't think he cared that he had killed everyone (even his own 'allies') except me. But when his eyes searched the battlefield and his eyes came upon me, his smirk faded.

**End Kagome POV**

Kagome stood before Naraku, hate evident in her eyes, with Tetsuaiga's sheath (sp?) in her hands. Her eyes had gone red in a... demonic rage? No, it wasn't demonic; it was a form of a rage though. Anyway, Kagome stood there with the sword un-transformed seething mad.

"You will pay Naraku. For all you have done, you will be killed." Kagome stated in a tone so icy that Sesshomaru would've shivered.

"And how can some human girl do that?" He said while laughing.

Kagome whipped out the Tetsuaiga instantly transforming it and ran up to the laughing half-demon.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading my story so far. Until we meet again, -_Raping Time_-**


	5. Sorry!

I will not be continuing this story, I will not be continuing any of my stories. Sorry to disappoint fans, but I've lost the will to conitnue on. I might, however, start a new one, but probably not. Sorry to everyone who actually enjoyed my stories! Lotsa Love, Your authoress.


End file.
